The Death Instinct
by humbirdbum
Summary: Three good friends are thrown into the adventure of their lives.


Pairing: OC x OC

Genre: Humor, adventure, romance

Warnings: A lot of wackiness. Some language. Or maybe a lot of language.

Disclaimer: Ragnarok belongs to its respective owners, as do the songs used

Author's Notes: Procrastinating. Coz I was missing the good ol' days. SP stands for spirit points, but since is pretty stupid to say a character's run out of spirit points, I'll just use the term spirit power. I played ragnarok a pretty long time ago, which is why I'm limited to only the basic good ol classic second jobs. The characters aren't based on real life people, but are representative. For ex. I , represented by Thanatos, am not a drunkard or a womanizer.

Dedication: to Somnus and Kadyn

**THE DEATH INSTINCT**

**Chapter One **

The setting moon hung lazily in the sky over Morroc. Only a dry whisper of wind moved between the houses, disturbing the sand sleeping on the stone pavements. Even the nocturnal wolves had retired from howling at the stars. Silence reigned, sitting atop the city, waiting for the sun to rise.

But Silence was suddenly dethroned by an ear-piercing cry.

"_Naaais kong maaaagpakalasiiiiing…!" (I wish to get myself drunk)_  
"You already are drunk. Shut up."

Silence blinked, picked himself up, brushed himself off, shook his head and muttered "not again..."

"_Dahil walaaaaaaaaa ka naaaaaaaaaa…!"(Because you're no longer here)_  
"Thana! Will you please stop singing!"  
"He's not listening to you, Somn. And that's not singing. That's not even remotely close to singing."

Three figures stumbled in and out of the shadows, two of them holding up their companion as they made their way through the streets.

"The inn must be closed by now. We're camping out tonight." one huffed.  
The other nodded, sighing wearily.  
But despite themselves, they were smiling as the passed the city walls.

Kadyn pushed her specs up the bridge of her nose as she sat down. The flickering fire made shadows dance on the ground before her, and the light played across her hair tied back into a very short ponytail, turning it from the color of sand to streaks of the colors of autumn. The blacksmith's hand rested on her axe and mace placed across her lap, while the other brought a cigarette to her lips. She took a long drag, watching the stick burn through half lidded eyes.

As she blew out a puff of white smoke, she heard some cursing, followed by a dull "poof", followed by a dull "thump", followed by more cursing. Kadyn turned to see Somnus ungracefully lying on the ground, rubbing her rump. She had been struggling with the tent till now, and it seemed had finally succeeded in putting it up, however not without casualties.

Kadyn laughed.

"Oh, shut up." said Somnus, rising slowly.  
"You could've asked for my help, y'know." Kadyn replied, still laughing.  
"You wouldn't have helped even if I had." Somnus countered, now making her way towards the blacksmith.  
"You're right… but there's no harm in asking, is there?"  
"Heh, waste of spit." Somnus said, stopping close to the flame. She stretched her lean frame, which always gave the wrong impression of her real strength. Her companions knew her body could withstand more than a 10-inch-thick wall of titanium. The priestess could very well hold her own in battle, and didn't mind, as she herself always put it, "getting down and dirty", which was evident in her soiled white robes. She ran a hand through her bright pink hair, the strands tickling at the angel wings on her head, deep black eyes moving from the fire to a sleeping form slumped back against a tree nearby. "We wouldn't have to be camping in the first place if it wasn't for him."  
Kadyn chuckled, "Aren't you used to it yet? Besides, you know what the alternative would be."  
Somnus rolled hey eyes, "At least we don't have to freeze our asses off. Deserts are weird – scorching during the day, frigid at night."  
"He loves the desert."  
"That's coz it's a lot like him."

Yes, Thanatos, like the desert, represented the extremes. From warm and friendly to cold and distant, chilled out to outraged, incredibly sharp to incredibly dull and, most knowable, from completely sober to piss ass drunk. All in a matter of seconds. Yes, speed was another thing he was known for. It was his pride as an assassin. But now he dozed soundly, his cheeks still tinged with pink, his bangs softly framing the sides of his face, and he hardly seemed like the lethal killer that he was.

"He's such a baby."  
"Always has been, and always will be." agreed Kadyn. And just then, she caught some movement out of the corner of her eye.

Gripping her weapons, she leapt up. But even before Kadyn could say anything, Somnus was already concentrating her spirit power. A giant worm sprung out of the ground.

"Hode."

It lunged right at them and they braced themselves.

A blur of green.

They blink confusedly as the hode crashes to their side, quite a distance away. Squinting, they can make out a green cloak in the haze of dust.

"…hic Why hello, Sir Wesley, hic how is Trapeza today? Has she figured out hic what angle the cups of sugar hic need to explode in hic the parallel potholes of postulates?"

"Thana!" Kadyn cries out.

The hode was not amused. It reared itself up and made to attack again.

"Idiot, get out of the - "

Another blur. The hode falls again, and Thanatos lands lightly on his feet. He's swaying slightly, long dark brown hair tied halfway following suit.

"…way." Somnus finishes.

Thanatos grins at them, before promptly falling to the ground. His two companions rush over.

"He's snoring. A baby indeed." Kadyn remarked.  
"At least he's useful baby."

Suddenly, another hode rises up from the sand.

"Shit!" Somnus curses, before a flying axe rips cleanly through the worm as if it was pudding. Somnus turns to her side to find Kadyn in a throwing stance… or rather "after-throwing" stance.

"Y'know, you can be categorized as a weapon of mass destruction."  
"Hey, Thana can't be the only one who gets to show off."

To be continued.


End file.
